User talk:Webly
Welcome Hi, welcome to IRC Camps Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Weblykinly page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nalyd Renrut (Talk) 22:13, November 13, 2009 No, everybody only gets one character. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:51, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Two Episodes Tonight Just a reminder that at six o'clock eastern time SHARP we will be starting! Here is a link to the IRC. Remember to come as "(character name)|(team initials; SD/KA)" when you arrive. If you can't come, tell me. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey, just a remind that tonight at 6:00 pm eastern time we start episode five! Here is the channel! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:28, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey, just a reminder that tonight is another episode of IRC Camps! If you can't make it, let me know ASAP! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:04, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Tonight at 6:00 eastern time we will be doing our cave man movie! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:42, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey everybody! Tonight at 6:00 we will be having our IRC Camp, but in this channel. It is possible that color will not work in the channel, so we may have to specify which of our characters is talking in different ways. See you all then! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:03, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Just a reminder, tonight will be another dramatic episode of IRC Camps! Same time and place as last week! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:39, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Tonight will be another episode of IRC Camps, same Chris time, same Chris place. We have a few absences planned, so some people may need to play two people.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:40, January 23, 2010 (UTC) It's that time of the week again!... *Checks calendar* Yeah! It's that time of the week for IRC Camps! Grab your surfboards and sunscreen, and meet us at the IRC - same time, same place. (I'm tyring to hint at the challenge *hint**hint*)Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:17, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello, eliminated contestant. Remember, tonight is the final two night! Come to the IRC to vote for a winner. Voting will be after 6:00, but please log on anywhere from 5:00-6:30.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, IRC Camps starts tonight at 5:30 PM eastern time! Please look at the side bar for the new link, and try to come early if you can. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode tonight at 5:30! Please remember to update your character page, and help with relationships/conflicts/friendships/alliance pages! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode tonight at 5:30 eastern time! Thanks to everyone who's been updating their character pages! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:31, September 18, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps episode tonight at 5:30 pm! Be there, or be square. (Or at least message me if you can't come. XD) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:20, September 25, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps episode tonight at 5:30! Shane won't be there, and there is a chance I'll miss it. If I'm not there at 5:30, I'll message you ASAP to tell you when we'll do the episode. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:45, October 2, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:10, October 9, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps tonight at 5:30! If you have any ideas for a challenge/episode title, please let us know! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:49, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Tonight, an all new episode of IRC Camps at 5:30! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:12, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Did Katie get eliminated?--[[User:TDALindsayfan1|Now I]] Told you twice 00:39, October 24, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! Be there, or be square. (But, if you don't come, that's cool too I guess.) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:02, October 30, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! It's possible the episode will be postponed, I'll notify you guys on Chatango if it is. Would anybody be able to come tomorrow? Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:32, November 6, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:17, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Tonight at 5:30 PM, the final six compete in a tasty challenge! :D Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:38, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, the finale is this Friday at 5:30 PM! If you can't make it, please message me and tell me who you want to vote for! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:22, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Tonight! The finale is at 5:30 PM tonight! MESSAGE ME IF YOU CAN'T COME (and tell me who you want to win). --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:14, December 10, 2010 (UTC) So, do I like post a picture here and you upload it to the wiki? Tell me how it works, please. :P--The one that got 20:11, December 28, 2011 (UTC)